Natural fibers, including cellulose containing natural fibers from plants, such as cotton and linen, have been used by mankind for more than 5000 years. Natural cellulose containing fibers, however, do not possess the chemical versatility of synthetic fibers, due to the relative inert nature of the cellulose consisting of β-1-4 linked glucose monomers.
This relative inert nature is e.g. apparent during the dyeing process of cotton fibers and fabrics. Generally two types of dyes are used to color cotton: direct dyes and fiber-reactive dyes, which are both anionic molecules. Cotton itself develops an anionic charge in water, so that without special treatment, the uptake of dye by the fiber or fabric is quite elaborate.
Direct dyes create a relatively weak hydrogen bond with the cellulose polymer forming a semi-permanent attachment. Direct dyes are easier to use and less expensive than fiber-reactive dyes, but do not withstand well washing. Fiber-reactive dyes are molecules that combine chromophores with a reactive group that forms strong covalent bonds with the fiber via reaction with hydroxyl groups. The covalent bonds provide a good resistance of the dyed fiber against laundring. Colorfastness can be improved using cationic fixatives.
During the dyeing process, large amounts of electrolytes are needed to shield the anionic dyes from the anionic fiber charges. Unreacted dyes (up to 40%) need to be removed by a washing step known as scouring, generating large volumes of wastewater, also containing the above mentioned electrolytes.
Providing the cellulose fiber with a positive electric charge, e.g. by incorporation of positively charged chemical compounds, could therefore improve the dyeability of natural cellulose fibers, as well as improve any chemical reaction of the modified cellulose fiber with negatively charged chemical compounds. It would also make the use of acidic dyes possible.
Several publications have described the incorporation into or coating of chitosan oligomers into cellulose fibers to make chitosan/cellulose blends, yarns or fabrics. Chitosan is a positively charged polymer of glucosamine, which can be obtained by deacetylation of chitin, e.g. by alkalic treatments. Chitin itself is a polymer of β-1-4 linked N-acetylglucosamine (GlcNAc).
US patent application US2003/0134120 describes the coating of natural fibers with chitosan.
Liu et al. (Carbohydrate Polymers 44 (2003) 233-238) describe a method for coating cotton fibers with chitosan, by oxidation of the cotton thread with potassium periodate at 60° C. in water and subsequent treatment with a solution of chitosan in aqueous acetic acid. With the chitosan coating, the cotton fiber surface became physiologically and biologically active. Since the chemical reactivity of the amino group is greater than the hydroxyl group of cellulose monomers, the fiber has more potential for further chemical modification. Moreover, the smooth surface of the cotton fiber became coarse, suggesting a greater potential for drug absorption and controlled release thereof.
Based on the physiological function of chitosan in inhibiting e.g. dermatophytes, many functional clothes, fabrics and fibers employ cellulose-chitosan blend fibers, cellulose fiber-chitosan conjugates and fabrics coated with chitosan-containing resins.
WO 00/09729 describe the expression of chitin synthase and chitin deacetylase genes in plants to alter the cell wall for industrial uses and improved disease resistance. Specifically cited uses are: to provide a single plant source of cellulose, chitin and chitosan, to increase tensile strength and to increase brittle snap. Specifically suggested chitin synthase genes are derived from fungal organisms. No experimental data are provided on the production of chitin or chitosan in plants, nor on the incorporation thereof in plant cell walls.
The prior art thus remains deficient in providing methods for obtaining plants from which plant cell walls, particularly secondary cell walls, such as natural fibers, can be isolated containing positively charged chemical groups and/or chemical groups which are more reactive than hydroxyl groups of cellulose. The prior art remains also deficient in providing fibers which can be directly harvested from plants and which contain positively charged chemical groups and/or group which are more reactive than hydroxyl groups of cellulose, which can be used directly without the need for further chemical treatment to introduce such chemical groups. These and other problems are solved as described hereinafter in the different embodiments, examples and claims.